


Fallout New Vegas: The Courier Six Adventures- The Red Khan

by Deadz116



Series: Fallout New Vegas: The Courier Six Adventure's Volume 1 [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Mystery, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadz116/pseuds/Deadz116
Summary: Red Rock Canyon is being terrorized by  a mysterious being, The Courier is in search of answers about the letter he found but he is tasked to must find out what this creature is
Relationships: Male Courier & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fallout New Vegas: The Courier Six Adventure's Volume 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009491





	1. Return to Red Rock Canyon

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter to the next instalment to the Courier Six Adventures

Our story begins in red rock canyon where there are two teenage khans named Adi and Lee.  
they are currently training with each other using wooden swords but…. They are not alone.

“Ha Ha I’m gonna beat you”  
“No way, I’m gonna beat you”  
The two boys then began swinging their wooden swords at one another  
Ting!!  
Ting!!  
Ting!!!  
“Yaaa!!!!!” Adi pulls away determined not to lose their not so serious fight, but in their minds, it was serious, they both walk in circles staring intently at each other clutching their swords.  
“Why are we doing this again?” lee asks  
“because if wanna become great khans like our dads we need to fight as hard as them”  
Lee nods in understandment “Ok then” he lifts up his sword with a contagious grin “ok then let us see what your made of”  
Adi grins back while also lifting his sword “This is gonna be fun”.  
The two begins running at each other hellbent on defeating one another when a small explosion goes off in the battle arena that they are in.  
The two boys stop and look at it “Dude what the hell is that” lee says stepping away as fast as he can  
Adi stares at the smoke with a curious but fearful expression, he notices that its red  
“Oh my god, No No” he shakes his head in fear knowing exactly what the smoke is  
“why what is it” lee asks, Adi just continues to stare at the smoke frozen in fear  
Suddenly, they see a silhouette in the smoke, lee drags Adi away from the oncoming smoke, then a figure emerges “WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!!” lee shouts.  
The figure is wearing red boots, orangey cameo pants and a red leather jacket with a red covered gas mask.  
He started walking over to the two boys, they both dropped their swords and started climbing over the fence as fast as they can.  
they both started running, fear taking over every part of their body while they both sprinted up the hill refusing to look back” Adi what the hell was that” he said panting with each breath coming out of his mouth, but Adi looked starstruck and fearful before letting out an answer “The Khan, that was the Red Khan”. 

It had been two days since the courier departed from Primm and onto red rock canyon, he was not far from there now, in fact he was just around the corner from it.  
Right now, he was trying to figure out what the writing on the letter he found on tenets corpse meant.  
“Whoever these people are they were working with the powder gangers and the khans and I intend to know why” he put the piece of paper back in his pocket.  
He sees and comes across the destroyed house in front of red rock canyon where the not-so-secret entrance to the Armory is, but he continues walking on.  
The courier walks into red rock canyon with familiar ease while talking in the sights of the tents, the fighting cage & the house on top of the hill where the chief of the khans resided. “Let’s hope Regis hasn’t forgotten about our alliance” he says to himself while he began to walk up the hill to the house.

The Courier upon walking up the great khan longhouse was greeted by a khan who looked weary, like he had been up all night, and something was preventing him from sleeping. He stoped and stared at the khan “Are you ok” he asked, the khan stared back like he had just noticed that he was there.  
“What?” he asked  
“I said are you ok” the courier repeated  
The khan then proceeded to walk over the courier and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt  
“ITS BACK!”  
“Whoa easy there “  
“ITS BACK!!”  
“Whoa Whoa calm down, what’s back?”  
The khan then pulls him closer “the red……. khan”  
The khan then ran away in fear, leaving the courier unsettled but questionable, but he shook his head “he must be on some Jet or something to talking crazy like that.  
He then proceeds to walk through the front door of the long house.

He walked through the door a into room with a big sizzling fire in the middle, and there was a wide table at the end of the room just opposite of it, where chief and commander of the khans, Regis was sat with his right-hand men and friends scattered around the room just hanging out.

The courier swaggered over to Regis at the table.  
“Well look who decided to walk through the door” Regis noticed the courier walking over to him, the other men also noticed him  
“Regis good to see you again it’s been a while”  
Regis squinted at the courier sarcastically “Yeah 10 months”  
The courier’s eyes went a little wide “wow really? That long huh, I guess time really flies”  
“I guess it does” he says leaning back in his chair crossing his arms “Look you clearly came here to talk to me about something other wise why would you be here”  
The courier now crosses his arms “Can’t a guy just come round and see how a friend is doing”  
“Maybe but you clearly came here for a different purpose” he said slowly standing up  
The courier then sighed and took the letter out of his pocket and showed it to him.  
“What’s that?” he asked  
The courier then urged Regis to lean in closer so he could whisper in his ear  
It is a letter……. from the spare parts people”  
Regis then backed away in fear and stared at the courier intently “My room now”  
“what?”  
Regis then walked around the table and pulled the courier from the surrounding peers and quickly walked into the side bedroom and shut the door.  
Some people in the room noticed but did not pay it any mind or did not notice, one khan at the table noticed the two leave to go into the other room, she smirked and leaned over to the khan sitting next to her and said “I Knew it”

Regis shuts the door and stares at the courier in an unknowing way  
“Jeez Regis you can at least buy me a drink first before we get down to that”  
“Where did you get that letter” he asked hastily  
“off the corpse of the new & final leader of the powder gangers”  
“what so the powder gangers are finally gone”  
“Yeah, that’s one piece of shit the Mojave won’t have to worry about ever again”  
Regis then swipes his hand dismissively “Why are you carrying it around”  
“Because it says the great Khan’s name on it, and I knew you would know something about it”  
Regis rubs his hand across his head “Its, its complicated”  
The courier was now confused “complicated, complicated how?”  
Regis then got an idea “Ya know what I’ll only tell you under one condition”  
“No, No You’re not doing that; you’re avoiding the question”  
“No, I’m not I’m just making you a deal”  
“what like on the letter” he said sarcastically  
“not that kind of deal a different one”  
The courier then walks closer to Regis “look I’m really not in the mood for these games, I just want to find these people because they seem like a threat”  
Regis gives the courier a bleak expression  
“and plus, people might get hurt” the courier says in haste  
“well let me tell you there are more people in need of help in red rock canyon then you think”  
The courier then folds up the letter “yeah just outside there was some crazy guy talking about something called the red khan”  
Regis turns around and walks over to the window “So the rumors' were true the red khan is finally here”  
“I’m sorry but what is the red khan?”  
“an old folk tale amongst my people, we would use it to scare children whenever they started acting out, my parents would always say (“if you don’t start behaving the red khan will come and eat you in your sleep”) but as I grew it was nothing but a made-up story”  
“wow parents really do love their children don’t they, what exactly does this red khan look like” the courier asked.  
“a demon with a face & body of red and a clock made of mole rat skin, it would always stand tall and would always carry a black sword which always meant to store the souls of its victims”  
The courier leaned against the wall in disbelief “wow, now I’ve heard some fucked up things before but wow that really takes the cake, what kind of parents do you have round here”  
“So, you see what I’m saying”  
“Sorry but no”  
Regis sighs “Alright so last night these two boys were doing their weekly training in the fighting arena when they were attacked by something that resembled the red khan but did not look like it”.  
The courier then stood up straight “How so?”  
“Well, they said, he had a red gasmask on and a red leather jacket, some orangey camo pants and red boots”  
“So, it’s some clown in a cheap get up using these old folk tales to scare people”  
Maybe but if it is, we can’t risk it hurting people” Regis walks up to the courier  
“Six if you take down this fucker, I’ll tell you about the involvement of the khans on the letter”  
Regis holds out his hand “Deal”  
The courier nods in agreement and shakes Regis’s hand “Deal”.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the New Chapter enjoy

“But I have some conditions” the courier said  
Regis Nods in Understanding “What kind”  
“Well, I’ll need somewhere to rest my head & some backup in case things go south”  
Regis claps hands together in agreement “Great I can do just that, and besides, I owe you for helping me become chief”  
“Thank you, now let’s go back into the main hall before the khans think we’re up to something”  
The courier joked before putting his hand on the doorknob to open the door letting Regis walk out with the courier following suite.

Regis walk out into the hall and sat back at the table while the courier walked out and observed the room, he noticed a few people were silently snickering and hiding smiles with their drinks, he did not know why they were laughing but he did not care.  
He then walked over to the fire and saw there was a mole rat on roast & it looked particularly tasty “that looks good” he said to himself. “I know right” said a voice from behind, the courier then turned around to find that voice and he came face to face with a nice-looking man, who looked around his age, has a patchy beard and had a dark brown mop top for hair, he looked like a standard khan.  
“Oh, I’m sorry I wasn’t meant to say that out loud, but that does look”  
“Yeah, mole rats my favorite, like I could eat it for every meal if I wanted to, do you want some”  
“Yeah, me too, I mean no not me too, I like eating roast mole rat but I’m kind of on a diet right now” the courier patted his stomach a few times  
The man looked down in amusement and back to the courier’s face.  
“Vex” the man held his hand out  
“What?” the courier said  
“That’s my name, my name is Vex” he reassured him  
“Oh” the courier shakes his hand “what a name”  
“So, do you have a name?” vex asked  
“they call me the courier but my for friends call me Six”  
“Do you mind if I call you Six”  
“Not at all”  
“so, do you want some roast mole rat any way even though you’re on a diet”  
The courier thought for a couple of seconds but decided “Ahh why not, I’ll take one piece please”  
Vex jotted a smile while picking up a machete and began slicing off a piece of meat off the animal.

“Attention Khans” Regis called out  
Everyone in the room including the courier looked at Regis  
“You may have heard rumors' of that the red khan has come to our beloved canyon”  
Everyone in the room starts murmuring.  
“and I’m sorry to say that those rumors', are true”  
A few people went wide eyed and started whispering  
Regis clears his throat “if you can all keep your thoughts to yourselves, I have a solution I to handle this”  
“What kind of solution” a khan called out  
Regis points at the khan in sarcasm “I was just about to get to that, as I was saying I have a solution that we can get rid of this monster or person, and that solution is”  
He points at the courier from across the room, everybody then stares at him  
“What’s up” he awkwardly waves at everyone  
“You all remember the Courier, he’s done many things to help the great khans, he’s helped us forge an alliance with the NCR, brought back some of our lost khan’s & protected us from the legion, the reason why he is here today is that he’s offered to help us get rid of this thing”  
The courier then walked to the middle of the room to say something.  
“Hello there everyone, good to see you again, now from what I have heard about the red khan is that its bad news and if I’m going to help you, I’m going to need as many witnesses and information as possible” he laughs a little bit “Look at me I can’t do this on my own”  
“Fine” Regis says “we will offer as much information as you need if that means the red khan will be no more”  
“Thank you”.  
The courier runs a hand through his hair in comfort  
“How can we guarantee you can do pull this off “a fair-haired khan asks  
“Because if I don’t who else will”.

A few hours pass, after the meeting ends and everyone has left the longhouse to venture back to their homes leaving just Six and Regis, Regis has informed the courier of an important source.  
“Six if you’re going to start collecting evidence I may as well be the first one to give you this” he hands him a piece of paper  
“what’s this?” six asks  
“It’s a small letter left behind by the red khan, it was found in the training area”  
“What does it say?”  
“Read it”.

(Dear Chief khan  
I suspect you now have learned of my attack last night and you are wondering when I will strike next, well the truth is I will attack when the time is right & I have full intent on harming people and I’m truly sorry but there’s nothing you can do about it.  
Your friend the red khan.)

The courier puts the letter down and sighs “I’m going to get him Regis don’t worry”  
Regis nods in gratitude “If you don’t mind six, I saw you conversating with vex earlier”  
The courier shrugs “Yeah so”  
“What do you think of him?”  
“He seemed like a pretty nice and humorous guy, looked a bit goofy but that’s ok”  
Regis chuckles in agreement  
“Vex he’s someone who’s been trying to prove himself these past few months, & something like this I think would really give him something to be excited about, he’s always got his nose in the books, which is good, but he needs go get on with his training or he will be kicked out of his training to be a great khan”  
Six scratches the back of his neck “So you want me to mentor him or something like that”  
Regis chuckles in amusement “No No nothing like that I just think you and he are a bit similar in combat and intelligence, so vex would be a good fit for you and would protect you as much as he can”  
“You really think so?”  
“Yes, and you will be staying with him until this khan problem has been cleared up”  
“Good I’m quite tired and plus with me staying with him I’ll get to know him better”  
“Well, he’s waiting outside ready to escort you”  
“Thank you, Goodnight Regis”  
“Goodnight Six”.

The courier exits the longhouse for the night and bumps into Vex  
“Oh, good evening Vex”  
“Good Evening, so you talked to Regis”  
“yep, he said I could stay with you for the time being, you don’t mind do you “  
“No, not at all in fact my parents love having visitors, follow me”  
Vex then walked in the opposite direction with the courier following beside him

“So, what made you want to become a great khan” the courier asked  
“Well, I guess my dad does so I decided It would be best if I followed through”  
“you, sound like you’re not happy with wanting to become a khan”  
“Well what else can a guy like me do, all men that are born into the great khan society need to become, a great khan”  
You know you do not have to become a khan; you can do anything you want; you can be anything you want; you do not have to succumb to cultural norms”  
Vex then stops in his tracks and thinks for a second “I get what you’re trying to say, and I agree, but I’m proud of the progress I’ve made in my training so far and I can’t quit it at this point”  
“Alright then” he thinks of something else to say to him while they walk in silence, when all of a sudden “AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH” a scream was heard  
“What the hell was that” Vex says  
“Oh no, Lets go” the courier says hurriedly  
Two boys then run down the sandy and rocky hill to the rocky underpass which led jack and Diane’s drug labs.  
They run under the under pass with their weapons drawn to find an unconscious jack in Diane’s arms  
“Diane what happened!!!” Vex asked  
With tears streaming down her face, she says it, it was this, thing, with red smoke, it appeared out of nowhere and jack tried to fight it but it overpowered him and ran away down there”  
The Courier reloads his shotgun “Vex, stay here and tend to jack bloody head, I’ll deal with the khan”  
“But I want to help you”  
“The only way you can help is you make sure jack is ok,”  
“But”  
“Don’t Argue!”  
The courier then ran down to the labs while vex tended to jack wound while Diane kept holding onto jack.

The courier then saw the 3 trailers and started aiming his shotgun in every direction looking for the khan, he knew it was hiding there but he could not see it  
“Where are you!!!”  
“Right behind you” a mysterious voice said  
The courier quickly turned around and came face to face with a red gas masked man who quickly grabbed his shotgun, the courier and the red khan try and pull the gun out of each other’s hands but to no avail  
“Give it me!!!” the courier shouted  
The red khan then growled in a struggle trying to get it out of the couriers’ hands  
He then managed to get the gun out of the red khans’ hand and bangs the barrel of gun against the side of the khan’s face knocking him back, the courier points his shotgun at him.  
“Alright what’s your game, why are you coming here terrorizing people!!” he says dominantly  
The khan just silently breaths through his mask “This is my land and there on it” he says in deadpan  
“I’m sorry has it occurred to you that this is their land”  
The red khan slowly tilts his head  
“This land, doesn’t belong to a clown like you, so I’m going to give you one chance and one chance only, leave this place and Never return”  
He couldn’t hear it, but he could see the red khan silently chuckling.  
The courier shoots at the khan’s feet to shut him up “What’s so funny!!”  
The red khan then jumps up into the air front flipping over the courier and landing behind him without a sweat.  
“you really think you can stop me; I am the Red Khan” red smoke starts to appear around him, and he walks backwards into it “and I have returned and I will take back, this land”  
POHHHHHH!!!!!  
The courier fires a shot at the khan but before he knew it the red khan had disappeared into the red smoke, vanished completely  
He ran into the red smoke and nobody was there, the khan was gone.  
All the courier could say was “What the hell is going on”.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was painful to write but here you go

Knock!  
Knock!  
Knock!  
“Vex come on we got along day ahead of”  
“Just a sec”  
Vex then exits his parents tent wearing his khan leather jacket and skinny blue jeans “Can you quiet down my parents are still asleep” he whispered  
“Oh, I apologize, I just want to get the day started as soon as possible”  
Vex nods in agreement “ok then, after you”  
The courier and vex then began to walk down towards the other tents  
“so how did you sleep last night” the courier asked   
“like 2 to 3 hours at best, what about you I noticed you didn’t come back with me to my parents tent last night”  
“Yeah, I thought I’d sleep near Jack and Diane in case the khan came back, which it did not”  
“So, did you sleep last night if you dint mind me asking” vex asked  
“Not much”  
So what are plans for today” vex asks  
“we question the two boys who were attacked by the khan and-”  
“Their names are adi and lee” vex corrected him  
“Oh right, thanks for the confirmation vex, as I was saying, we question adi and lee and we look in the fighting area to see if the khan left anything behind and if we don’t find anything, we can go to the underpass and the drug labs where the attack was last night and see if it left anything behind there”  
“And what if we don’t find anything” vex said crossing his arms  
“Then the next time the khan appears we’ll be ready for it  
“Let’s hope you’re right”  
The courier then stops vex in his path as the walk near upon some of the tents “Where do the boys live”  
Vex points to the right of them “Lee lives over there- “  
“Does adi live with him”  
“No Adi lives over there” vex pointed the far left  
The courier nods ok we will talk to lee first 

The courier and vex walk over to the tent where lee lives and spot an attractive middle aged blond woman who appeared to be sweeping the ground, which was weird because there was nothing to sweep but hard rocky sand  
“Excuse me miss, hi we’re here to talk to your son about his incident with the red Khan the other night”  
She sighs “He’s already said enough”  
“We won’t take long we just need 5 to 10 minutes”  
“He’s said he’s seen the red khan he’s told me, my husband & the chief about it, what more do you want to hear”  
” We just want to hear his side of the story” the courier said  
She sighs “Fine, he’s in there” she gestures for them to go in the tent  
The two men enter the tent to find lee sitting cross legged on the ground while his father was on the other side of the tent fast asleep

“Hey Lee”  
Lee looks up to look at the two men “Oh, hey vex”  
Lee this is the courier he’s here to help”  
The courier gives a little wave to lee “what’s up  
“I know who you are, you overthrew that prick papa khan, and you brought those lost khans back, it’s kinda hard to not know you are”.  
“Wow cool” the courier says amazed  
Vex then sits cross legged on the ground IN front of lee “You know why we’re here don’t you”  
“I do but” he quickly sighs “What do you wanna know”  
The courier then crouches to get a better look at him, he looked quite chilled out for someone who was attacked by a mysterious creature.  
“we just want to what happened”  
Lee stares at the courier thinking about what he just said   
“Ok Ok , What happened was that Me and my friend adi decided to stay behind in the training area for a couple of hours after our weekly khan fighting lessons after everyone went home, we wanted to get better with the sword so we decided to use wooden ones so we ended screwing around with them for a bit and then, there was some red smoke and this guy in a cheap comic book looking outfit appeared and that’s when adi just stared at him like he’d just seen a ghost not that it was”  
“What do you mean” the courier asked  
“Well from what I saw from his back there was a small jet pack I only saw it for a second but from all the scavenging trips I’ve been on with my dad, trust me I know what a jetpack looks like”   
Vex lets out a small smile  
“But wait what does a jet pack have to do with this” the courier says  
“Well, red smoke was coming out of the jetpack and that’s how he slips away”  
The courier and vex look at each other like they have achieved something small   
“Adi looked terrified; I’d never seen him so scared before”  
“Then what” vex asked  
“What do you think, I pulled his ass away from the thing and we ran like the wind” lee then sighed “he was intense about the whole thing, he acted like he was possessed or something I’ve never seen him act so, weird, and after that we both ran into each other’s homes, I haven’t talked to him since”  
“why” the courier asked  
“I don’t know I was so freaked out over it I haven’t really gone and seen him, because he just creeped me out so much over the way he spoke”  
The courier then stood up and looked at vex in satisfaction   
“Thank you, lee I think, we’ve heard enough to satisfy us”  
“Six” vex says in disapproval  
“I mean thank you lee for your time, but we’ve got to go”  
The courier then walks out of the tent without hesitation while vex gives lee a quick goodbye “Lee you’ve been an absolute delight in telling us your story and don’t worry we’ll get rid of that that hideous creature” Vex then exits the tent while Lee gives him an awkward wave “bye”

The courier exits the tent and says “Miss your son was a real help thank you very much”  
He then quickly walks away “Oh your welcome “she said while he quickly rushed away while vex exited out right after “Miss your son has been excellent help have a wonderful day” he said quickly running after the courier while she gives him an awkward wave.  
“What the hell was that” vex questioned while catching up to the courier  
“I’m sorry vex I know that was rude, but we need to solve this before he comes back”  
“Ok but if you wanted to leave you could have been more polite about it”  
The courier stopped in tracks and stared at vex “Vex if we’re going to get rid of this creep then you need to be more assertive so that you get the job done faster and less people worry even if you hurt their feeling a little bit” he then walked away leaving vex in thought.

“Vex!” the courier shouted  
Vex is snapped out of thought and runs over to the courier, the courier was crouched down in the training area.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m trying to find any type of source that the khan left behind”  
Vex then laid down in front of him to also inspect “What do you honestly expect to find”  
“maybe some piece of technology or that would lead to its secret hideout or something”  
“Six this isn’t some comic book; this is real life”  
The courier briefly rolls his eyes “I know that but wherever this stupid thing is we need to find something that leads to at least a small hideout”  
“You think he’s watching us right now?”  
The courier then stands up and starts walking around the area in observation  
“Probably but its not fair to assume that vex, but wherever trouble will be the red khan will most likely be keeping a sharp eye on”  
“What about that?” vex stated   
“what about what”  
“That” vex points at one of the training dummies where some red dust on it.  
The courier looks at the dust and walks closer to observe it then licks it,  
“Potassium chlorate yeah that’s Potassium chlorate, wait I know where you get potassium chlorate you make it with salt, water and bleach, well blech is pretty hard to come by nowadays but Potassium chlorate is in red smoke and when smoke is coloured it leaves behind it stains so that would mean ITS! MADE NEAR FIRE!!! Holy Crap, what do you think of that Vex”?  
Vex then stands up and crosses his arms “You really had to lick didn’t you”  
The Courier makes an annoyed expression “That’s all you got form that”  
Vex smirks “No I got all of it but you licking that dummy just distracted me from everything you said”  
The courier sighs “The tongue vex it can solve all of life’s problems if you know where to look, come on let’s go”  
The courier and vex then ran to the underpass towards the drug lab.

The Two men ran into the drug area to find a weary Diane sitting near the fire.  
“Diane” the courier shouted   
She looks up to look at them “Yes what’s up”  
“These past few nights have you started to notice something weird”  
Diane makes a confused expression “I think you are really going to be specific on that”  
“Oh yeah, have you notice if any of your resources have been slowly disappearing recently”  
Diane then goes silent in thought “Yes, yes I’ve slowly been noticing the small amount of ingredients going… why”  
“first of all Diane I need to make some red smoke given if the ingredients are around, & second of all I think the red khan is making red smoke around here”  
“What?” Vex and Diane shouted  
The courier takes of his duster coat and claps his hands together  
“Alright let’s do this, Diane do you have any ingredient papers lying around”  
“Yeah, over there why?”  
“Because if the khan is coming here at night I best a poisonous smoke that will slightly wound him in some way, Let’s go!”

A few hours pass and the courier is hard at work creating the smoke while Vex and Diane sit in silence watching him  
“He’s intense”  
I Know, I mean I just met him yesterday, but he is probably the most intense and weird person I’ve ever met”  
“I first met him a few years back, he helped me and my husband with some deliveries, he’s very helpful”  
“How is jack, if you don’t mind me asking”  
“He’s fine, he’s asleep but he’s coping and that’s the best part is I get to care for him, jack is so busy these days but that we don’t even cuddle anymore but we can now he’s incapacitated”  
Vex makes an awkward before saying “Nice”

“And Done!” the courier shouted “How long was that”  
“Five Hours” vex said looking at his watch   
“Wow that long huh”  
“What are you going to do now” Diane asked  
“well, we need to set this as a trap and ask Adi some questions”  
“Yeah, let’s do that” vex said standing up  
“Diane set this smoke trap up” he says giving the trap to her “and when the time is right use it, you go that”  
“Yeah, I’ll get right on it” Diane then went off the set it up”  
“Six do you think we’ll have any more time to investigate”  
“Yes, we only have an hour or two until red khan comes back”  
“Alright let’s go”.

The courier and vex then take off running from the labs to up the small hill to the tents and they finally run up to adi and his parents’ tent.  
They find a weary man and a woman fast asleep on his shoulder “Hello their sir my name is the courier and this as you know Vex”  
“Hello” vex said  
“We’re here to ask your son some questions about what happened the other night”  
“No ever since that night he’s been acting delusional and odd”  
“Look we won’t take long, 5 to 10 minutes at best is all we need”  
The man thought for a minute and said “Are you sure because we’ve just spent all night trying to get him to sleep and-  
“Its ok dad” voice emerged from the tent “Its ok I don’t mind, what can I do for you guys”  
“Adi hello I’m the courier and this is vex”  
“Hey Vex”  
“Hey Adi”  
The courier looked between the two boys before specking “We just want to ask you some question about the other night- “  
“It’s returned, the red khan has returned “  
“yes, but can you mind telling us your side of what happened that night because your friend lee has told us his we want to know your side”  
“Well, he pretty much told you everything you needed to know, the reason why I went all ballistic was because I studied it a lot in the past and when I saw it, I just froze, and now that it’s here I’m terrified”  
“Well, I’m here to stop that creep and- “  
“You can try but from what I’ve read” adi stops midsentence and looks at something from the back of the courier and vex and makes a scared expression “Its Its ITS BACK!!!!”  
The two boys looked up in the air to see the Red Khan hovering in the air with a grenade launcher  
“Oh shit” vex said quietly   
“Everybody Run!!!!”  
Bang!!  
The courier shouted while firing one shot in the air with his pistol  
Everybody in the area ran away to take cover  
It then began to rain  
“Bahahaha!” the red khan laughed  
Vex then unholstered his shotgun  
The courier reloaded his pistol and looked at vex   
“Vex, Let’s do this”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part will be out soon

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry the next chapter will be out soon


End file.
